Kiss Me
by Jackie is Grey
Summary: "Lift your open hand and let the fireflies dance, silver moon is sparkling" Forbidden love is always tempting, but is it the same thought for both sides of the relationship? Song-Fic. Kiss Me by Jason Walker.


In the dead of night, you could hear small whispers from outside. One male voice and one female voice. The whispers formed quiet conversations in the late nights of summer; the two people would meet and whisper. They were whispering things that no one else could understand. If you saw them, you could see it was fifteen year old Kendall Knight and his all-time crush Josephine Taylor. They had been in love since seventh grade and this year when Kendall and Jo were going to face Jo's parents, they denied the relationship between the two.

_**Kiss me... out the bearded barley,**_

_**Nightly, beside the green, green grass **_

Both lovers didn't want to say goodbye to their relationship, so Kendall every night began to sneak Jo out. They would go to an old tree where they played around when they were younger. They would lie in the grass; look at the stares and share forbidden kisses.

_**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step **_

_**I'll wear the shoes and you will wear...that dress. **_

Kendall made Jo wear a white dress he claims he fell in love with her. It was a strapless summer dress, she always went with it, barefoot with her hair undone and messy, Kendall adored her the way she was, but Jo thought it was unfair for only her to wear something every night they snuck out, so she made Kendall wear dancing shoes along with a suit.

_**So, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. **_

_**Lead me, out on the moonlit floor **_

_**Lift your open hand. **_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. **_

_**Silver moon is sparkling. **_

So when the two forbidden lovers reached their place. They kissed, for the longing feeling of the other on their lips. After, they would be illuminated by the moon where they would dance with sound of crickets and the wind howling, they would look at the fireflies as they danced around in the dead of summer's night.

_**So, kiss me. **_

_**Kiss me, down by the broken tree house **_

_**Swing, swing upon it's hanging tire. **_

They enjoyed the other company, as they sat and saw their broken tree house from when they were nine, upon the tree lived so many memories of their childhood together. Kendall would grab Jo's hand and lead her to the tire; she would sit upon it and laugh as he pushed her.

_**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat **_

_**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map. **_

Sometimes they Jo would bring a cream colored beanie with a flower on it. It was gift from Kendall on Christmas when they were little, Jo loved it, but the problem was it was to big for her when she was little, now she was bigger and it fit her.

So at night the two would grab hands and take a trail into the woods, it was small and dark, they used to play in it a lot when they were younger and one day, they grabbed a map from the office of Jo's father and started to mark how it was and all the creature that were in it, the map was from Asia but they didn't realize it until they grew.

_**Ooh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. **_

_**Lead me, out on the moonlit floor **_

_**Lift your open hand.**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. **_

_**Silver moon is sparkling. **_

The tradition of Kendall and Jo would go every single day in summer, no matter rain or cold. They would kiss, dance and laugh. For they enjoyed the presence of the other, their parents couldn't stop them from being together, love was bigger than that.

He was so in love with her, her eyes, her smile the way she'd climb the tree outside her window so and he would be waiting. He loved her, his parents were never home, his mother was a waitress, working the night ship and his father a firefighter. His little sister would be taken in by a babysitter, that's when he would sneak out.

_**So...kiss me **_

_**So... kiss me... **_

_**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight. **_

_**Lead me, out on the moonlit floor **_

_**Lift your open hand. **_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. **_

_**Silver moon is sparkling. **_

But soon enough, people started to hear Kendall and Jo at night, but they weren't sure it was Kendall and Jo. But as rumors began to spread about the unknown lovers, Kendall and Jo began to see each other less days. Only on Saturdays would they see each other now. As much as it pained them to do so, it had to be done.

_**Oh, kiss me **_

_**Oh, lead me, out on the moonlit floor **_

_**Lift your open hand. **_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. **_

_**Silver moon is sparkling. **_

But then, Jo stopped going on Saturdays to the place where they were. She wouldn't show up, she wouldn't dare to speak to him the next day. Jo then wasn't even appearing, he didn't see her anymore anywhere, and she was missing, or just avoiding him. But still Kendall went every Saturday night in his shoes and suit; he would just wait there for hours on end. For his beloved to arrive and so they could spend time together

_**So...kiss me **_

_**So...kiss me**_

Three years passed, and Kendall didn't see Jo in over a long time. Every Saturday night, he continued going and waiting for her to arrive, to explain everything to him, to say she was sorry, he just wanted to kiss her, to laugh with her, to smell her hair, to use her beanie, to see her in the dress, to lay in the grass, to dance to sound of nature, but she didn't arrive, she never showed up again. Kendall's heart broke instantly, he loved her, and she just forgot about him, she never appeared again. Kendall was mad at her, but he didn't know why. His neighbors all knew what had happened but:

No one had the courtesy to tell him she moved.

* * *

_**Okay, random song-fic. I just get in the car and listen to songs, then I hear them and think about them.**_

_**So... maybe good news, I'm thinking on continuing "Stare at the stars not the cameras":D if you people see want to read it.**_

_**Peace out.**_

_**Jackie is Grey**_

_**(Yup I changed my name :D Lol)**_


End file.
